vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank Hill
Summary Hank Hill is a man who lives in Arlen, Texas, with his wife Peggy Hill, and son Bobby Hill. Hank is a very proud, honest, and hardworking guy who wants the best for his family. He does his best to provide propane and propane accessories at his job at Strickland Propane and raise his son Bobby to be just as good of a worker as he is. He, while having a healthy relationship with his family and friends, can get into confrontation with them or others thanks to his overprotective nature, extreme pride, and sometimes issues with his temper. However, even when facing these issues, he tries to do what's best for people and what he believes to be right. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A Name: Hank Hill Origin: King of The Hill Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low, healed from large burns), Good in close-quarters combat, Pressure Points (Can easily incapacitate people), Preparation (With help, was able to make a robotic grill), Explosion Manipulation via Propane, Weapon Mastery (Skilled in using rifles and shotguns), Berserk Mode, Rage Power, Social Influencing Attack Potency: At least Wall level (With one arm, can casually wrestle and ragdoll Dale, Boomhauer, and even Bill Dauterive who was in the military and was able to overpower 6 to 8 football players trying to tackle and bring him down while on an injured leg, Stronger than Peggy, who could fight with Luanne's mother, who bruised Bill's arm with a single hit. Kicked a hole in a fence, With friends, tore apart a large house, can easily ragdoll Bill whose sheer weight was causing a tree to severally bend, and who was physically strong enough to stop a large amount of furniture shooting at him while in a full speed Semi-truck), likely Small Building level (Can fight and overpower people who can hurt him, was able to hold himself away from gale force winds and a A Level 5 Tornado, that was also strong enough to lift, throw, and destroy trailers, houses, cars) Speed: Superhuman (Was a good football player and still is shown to be rather fit. Superior to Bill who was in the military. Should be comparable to the CPS man who reacted and dodged a baseball tossed at him, Was able to make sharp quick turns while driving a semi truck rolling downhill on icey thin roads backwards. Faster than Bill who could temporarily outrun a Rottweiler) with up to Supersonic+ attack speed with weapons, Subsonic 'reactions (Reacted to high-speed sports cars) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can casually lift and ragdoll multiple people with one arm, Much stronger than Joseph who lifted a couch by himself, Superior to Bill who was able to move with 6 to 8 football players on him and who could keep several pieces of furniture from falling out of a moving Semitruck), Possibly Class 10 (Physically held himself away from a level 5 tornado) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level (Can tank hits from Bill and took 6 to 8 football players trying to tackle while having an injured knee, Superior to Dale who took several hundreds to thousands ants and was unhurt after jumping out of a bus and then being hit by a car, biting him at once, Superior to Peggy who survived a fall from a plane, comparable to his attack potency), likely Small Building level (Was caught and survived a bomb that blew up large part of Megalomart, and should be superior to Luanne who was in the same explosion, He should be comparable to his attack potency) Stamina: Very high (Generally shown to be very fit. Was able to build a complicated grill for several days in a row without signs of fatigue, Far superior to Bobby who ate a 72 ounce steak in under an hour) Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with his Rifle, Shotgun, and Pistols Standard Equipment: Several mechanical tools, Rifle, Shotgun, Pistol, Propane, Spatula, Nine Iron Golf Club, Paintball gun, Nail Gun, Lawnmower, Fireworks, Chainsaw, Axe, Pitchfork, hatchets, Sledgehammer, Sawblade, Shovel, several Ladder Intelligence: At least Above Average (Is shown to be a generally smart person, especially when it comes to mechanics and propane. With the help of Kahn, was able to build a robotic grill with mechanical arms, remote control, and other parts, Is a skilled guitarist and exterminator, Good at playing baseball and golf, comparable to Bobby who won first at a state competition about meat against several other teams by himself, and apparently knows how to start a mans heart up again with a downed power line) Weaknesses: Has a short temper, has DGS. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gun Users Category:King Of The Hill Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Axe Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 9